


Everyone needs Sunshine

by orphan_account



Category: Firefly
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River shares her thoughts on the way everyone needs Kaylee in their lives.<br/>Set Post-Serenity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone needs Sunshine

All do.

Even damaged,

Broken girls.

Sun gives life.

She is sunshine.

floats around ship.

gives light like gift...

All need sunshine.

Captain needs it

needs distraction.

ship, jobs, work rules him

needs sun to be happy.

Zoe needs light.

her light was taken, but now she needs it more then ever.

Needs light to laugh.

for her and the one inside of her

Jayne needs sunshine.

Miranda hollowed him.

His shepehrd is gone, now a lost sheep.

Jayne needs to be set free.

Inara needed it

but inara left.

the girl could hear her heart slow.

Sunshine always helped Inara

but not anymore.

Inara can't get sunshine anymore.

 

Girl needs sunshine, wants it, craves it.

Damaged and broken, but sunshine heals

sunshine is calming, sunshine is happy.

but girl can't have sunshine.

cant be selfish.

Because her brother needs sunshine too.

So the girl is quiet.

because her normal brother deserves kaylee, deserves sunshine more than the broken machine.


End file.
